Która kroczy w ogniu
by Sokariganish
Summary: "Bycie odważnym przez całe życie może i jest zazwyczaj mniej widowiskowe w skutkach, niż zdobycie się na odwagę w tym ostatnim, kluczowym momencie, lecz nie umniejsza to wcale jego wspaniałości, jako że zawiera się w nim i triumf, i tragedia." John K. Kennedy. Karigan wraca do Sacoru zmieniona, w trochę gorszym stanie psychicznym. Tłumaczenie/TRANSLATION "On fire" Owlkin.


**A/N: Tłumaczenie wspaniałego song-fica autorstwa Owlkin, za zgodą i z błogosławieństwem autorki.**

**Na podstawie piosenki "Girl on fire", Alicia Keys.**

**Oryginał link- u/2964382/**

**Czeka na betunek, jak ktoś chętny, to zapraszam.**

**Świat Zielonego Jeźdźca, Sir Karigan G'ladheon itd. nie należą do mnie, a do boskiej, lecz niespiesznie piszącej Kristen Britain, nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych itd itp etc...**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

_"Bycie odważnym przez całe życie może i jest zazwyczaj mniej widowiskowe w skutkach, niż zdobycie się na odwagę w tym ostatnim, kluczowym momencie, lecz nie umniejsza to wcale jego wspaniałości, jako że zawiera się w nim i triumf, i tragedia."_ John K. Kennedy

She's just a girl and she's on fire

Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway

She's living in a world and it's on fire

Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Karigan wyglądała przez małe okienko, które umieszczono w ścianie tak, by wpuszczać jak najwięcej światła do małego, pomalowanego na biało pokoiku. Leżała bezczynnie na pryczy (...) po tym, jak zmęczyło ją zakładanie jej ostatniego czystego munduru. Inne podarły się w Lesie Czarnej Zasłony, a magazyn obecnie świecił pustkami, odkąd braki przestały być wyrównywane przez ciągłe dostawy Stevica G'ladheona.

Jej pokój przydzielono innemu Jeźdźcowi podczas jej wydłużającej się nieobecności, jako że liczba nowych Jeźdźców podwoiła się w czasie ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Jej raczej skromny dobytek umieszczono tymczasowo w kwaterach kapitan Mapstone z myślą, że kapitan wyśle go do jej ojca, do Corsy, wraz z załączoną informacją o jej śmierci.

Ale Karigan nie zginęła w Czarnej Zasłonie, jak wszyscy przypuszczali. Jej kompani powrócili do Sacoru bez niej ani żadnych informacji na temat jej domniemanego miejsca pobytu, wiedzieli tylko, że zniknęła miesiąc wcześniej, czyli wtedy, gdy ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu.

Oh, she got both feet on the ground

And she's burning it down

Oh, she got her head in the clouds

And she's not backing down

To właśnie jej nieziemskie wrzaski zaalarmowały miejscowego grabarza, który znalazł ją, zakrwawioną i prawie nie do rozpoznania, w jednej z nieużywanych krypt na pobrzeżach miasta. Miejsce to było całkiem nowe, jako że zamożni kupcy i dygnitarze z Sacoru woleli grzebać swoich zmarłych w bardziej wyrafinowanych miejscach niż tych, które oferowali im kapłani.

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

Grabarz powiadomił władze miasta, które, chcąc uniknąć zamieszania, dyskretnie przetransportowały ją do skrzydła szpitalnego zamku. Leżała tam przez kilka miesięcy, jej rany powoli zaczęły się leczyć. Zadrapania i otarcia wkrótce się zagoiły, a siniaki zniknęły, ale jej umysł już nigdy do końca nie doszedł do siebie w sposób, jakiego by oczekiwali.

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame

So bright she can burn your eyes

Better look the other way

You can try, but you'll never forget her name

She's on top of the world

Hottest of the hottest girls say

Kiedy skupiała spojrzenie na jakiejś rzeczy, zdawała się promienieć od środka, a jej oczy błyszczały niesamowitym blaskiem. Jeszcze nie opowiedziała nic nikomu o swoich przeżyciach, ale cierpliwie znosiła wizyty pani kapitan, od czasu do czasu odpowiadając na zadawane jej pytania. Ani Fastionowi, ani nawet królowi, który w końcu przyszedł ją odwiedzić, nie udało się osiągnąć nic więcej, nawet wizyta tego ostatniego nie wywołuje zmiany jej zachowania. Chłodna obojętność Karigan wytrąca go z równowagi, toteż, poddawszy się, opuścił jej pokój i wrócił do własnych komnat i swojej królowej.

Oh, we got our feet on the ground

And we're burning it down

Oh, got our head in the cloud

And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

W końcu Karigan wyzdrowiała na tyle, by powrócić do czynnej służby. Cyrulik, który nad nią czuwał, zgodził się na to niechętnie, jako że obserwował ją podczas wizyt różnych osób. Chociaż uśmiechała się, wyraz twarzy nigdy się nie zmieniał, bez znaczenia, kto ją odwiedzał. Nikomu nie udało się jak dotąd wzbudzić w niej żadnych emocji, niektórzy nawet opuszczali jej pokój nie rozpoznani przez nią. Jednakże król potrzebował swoich posłańców, wiadomości wielkiej wagi musiały być dostarczone do wszystkich prowincji, by obwieścić wszystkich rychło nadchodzącą wojnę. Tak więc powróciła w szeregi Zielonych Jeźdźców.

Szybko popadła w rutynę; po dostarczeniu wiadomości natychmiast wracała do swojego pokoju. Co prawda jadał posiłki wraz z innymi, ale nigdy nie włączała się do prowadzonej rozmowy. Czasami szła do kwater oficerskich, by zapytać się o coś panią kapitan, ale, wracając do pokoju, przechodziła obojętnie obok pokoju wspólnego, nawet do niego nie zaglądając.

Laren bardzo martwiła się o nią wraz z innymi starszymi Jeźdźcami, ale nic nie mogli poradzić, ponieważ priorytetowa sprawą było dostarczenie wiadomości, a tych nie brakowało, każdy Jeździec był potrzebny. Młodsi przypatrywali się jej z daleka, żaden z nich nie śmiał się zbliżyć do tej, snującej się niczym zjawa postaci, kiedy przemykała obok, wykonując swoje obowiązki.

Everybody stands as she goes by,

Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes

Watch her when she's lighting up the night

Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

And it's a lonely world

But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

I wtedy, pewnej bezksiężycowej nocy, Karigan bezszelestnie wyszła z pokoju, biorąc ze sobą tylko mundur, szablę i broszę. Nie zostawiając nawet żadnej notki, nikogo nie powiadamiając, wyślizgnęła się z miasta na Kondorze, z błyszczącymi niebieski oczyma rozjaśniającymi nieprzenikniony mrok nocy. Nikt nie zauważył jej odejścia, nikt nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, gdzie mogła się udać, jako że nie pozostawiła żadnych wskazówek. I tak, oto, bez wiadomej przyczyny, Karigan zniknęła jeszcze raz.

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girls is on fire

W czasie wojny, która nastała zaledwie kilka miesięcy później, a także podczas ostatecznej potyczki, podczas której poległo tak wielu ludzi, można było znaleźć sporą grupę osób, które mogły przysiąc, że widziały kobietę w zielonym płaszczu, nagle pojawiającą się znikąd, jakby za sprawą magii, na polu walki. Bitwa przeniosła się już za zamkowe mury, aż na główny dziedziniec. Każdy, kto żyw, stawał do walki o swoje życie, począwszy od żołnierzy, aż po zwykłe pomocnice kuchenne.

Kobieta z opowieści pojawiła się w samym środku ostatniej potyczce pomiędzy Mornhavonem a królem Zacharym, szybko przebiła szablą serce Mornhavona i odepchnęła rannego króla w stronę ostatnich ocalałych Orężników, aby o niego zadbali. Niestety, rana zadana temu łajdakowi nie zabiła go tak szybko, jak myślała, jako że zdołał jeszcze ostatkami sił wydać z siebie warkot i pchnąć swój własny miecz w jej podbrzusze. Błyszczący czubek miecza wystawał z jej pleców.

Król krzyknął i, ostatkiem sił, próbował do niej podbiec, lecz jego lojalni Orężnicy trzymali go mocno, jako że zrozumieli, co ich siostra zamierza zrobić, gdy tylko wyszarpnęła swą szablę i włożyła w jej miejsce kamień księżycowy. Siła zderzenia powaliła ich ciała na posadzkę, z ich śmiertelnych ran wypływały strumienie krwi. Nie zważając na szkarłatne krople spływające po twarzy z nosa i ust, chwiejąc się, odpięła z płaszcza broszę i złożyła ją u stóp swego wroga. Rzuciła ostrzegające spojrzenie Orężnikom, potem skierowała przepełnione bólem spojrzenie na Zachary'ego, po czym, jednym szybkim ruchem, uniosła rękojeść szabli wysoko i roztrzaskała broszę. Orężnicy zaciągnęli opierającego się Zachary'ego w trochę bardziej bezpieczniejsze miejsce w ostatniej chwili. Strumień światła uderzył w kamień księżycowy, powodując wybuch tego nieziemskiego przedmiotu i zabijając wszystkich w promieniu stu metrów.

Kilka sekund później walczący po obu stronach zamarli, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w wyrwę powstałą w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stali Mornhavon i Jeździec. Nagle usłyszeli niski, pełen żałości jęk, niektórzy z nich wystąpili do przodu, by przejrzeć gruzy. Nie pozostały żadne szczątki, tam i ówdzie jedynie lekko pobłyskiwały niewielkie odłamki kamienia księżycowego, lśniąc mimo wszystko.

Poplecznicy Mornhavona poddali się bez protestów, złożyli swe bronie i oddali w niewolę siebie samych, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie poległ ich przywódca. Drugie Imperium ponownie było tworem znanym wyłącznie z ksiąg historycznych, pozostawiając Sacoridię i jej sprzymierzeńców znów wolnymi, z szansami na zbudowanie własnej przyszłości.

Oh, oh, oh...

She is just a girl, and she's on fire

Dzieje i dokonania Sir Karigan G'ladheon zostały skrzętnie opisane przez historyków i wychwalane w pieśniach bardów, ale życie w mieście Sacor szybko wróciło do normy, wraz z odbudową narodu. Jeźdźcy jeszcze przez wiele lat ściszonym głosami opowiadali o jednej z nich, która przeżyła pobyt w Lesie Czarnej Zasłony i poświęciła swoje życia dla króla.

Natomiast król już nigdy nie użył jej imienia publicznie. W wyniku aktu konsumpcji małżeństwa, Estora poczęła i urodziła zdrowego dziedzica, który miał kontynuować linię królewską, i dobrze, że się tak stało, jako że Zachary inaczej nigdy nie spłodziłby dziecka. Wypełniał wszystkie obowiązki, jak przystało na przykładnego męża, poza tymi związanymi z łożem małżeńskim. Przez kolejne dwadzieścia lat w milczeniu zajmował się sprawami królestwa i wychował swego syna na godnego następce, przyszłego króla Sacoridii.

Król Zachary Hillander odszedł pewnego wieczora we śnie, cicho, na jego twarzy, po raz pierwszy po tylu latach żałoby, zagościł pokój. Jego lojalny, choć już nieco podstarzały Orężnik Fastion został wezwany na świadka odejścia króla. Na piersi króla, blisko serca, leżał otwarty list, który Fastion złożył i schował za kamizelę.

Potem ten sam list i małą, oblamowaną srebrem torebkę złożył obok ciała Zachary'ego, po czym skinął głową na opiekunów grobowców na znak, że czas zasunąć pokrywę i zapieczętować grobowiec.

Wspierając się na lasce, Fastion opuścił katakumby i wyszedł z powrotem na jasny, słoneczny dzień, gdzie czekała już na niego jego żona, Mara, która złapała go delikatnie pod ramię, kiedy wychodzili na główny zamkowy dziedziniec. W miejscu ostatniej potyczki pomiędzy Mornhavonem a Karigan, pomiędzy poznaczonymi bliznami wałami ochronnym, pośród ocalonych mieszkańców miasta, wyrósł wspaniały dąb. Jego gałęzie pochylały się i kołysały łagodnie na wietrze. Objąwszy ramieniem żonę, Fastion opuścił tereny zamkowe raz na zawsze, wiedząc, że spełnił swój ostatni obowiązek wobec swego króla i siostrzyczki.


End file.
